Bart Simpson Saw Game
Bart Simpson Saw Game is a game which Bart is trapped in his school by Pigsaw. It's the first game of the Simpsons Saw Game series. Game description Pigsaw has kidnapped Bart and is holding him captive inside his own school. Help Bart escape before it's too late! Characters Protagonist: Bart Simpson Enemies: Pigsaw, Itchy and Scratchy, Kang, Moe, Hugo, three bullies (Kearney, Dolph, Jimbo), Sideshow Bob Helper: Santa's Little Helper Walkthrough Meeting Pigsaw While Bart writes on the chalkboard in his classroom, the TV suddenly turns on. On the screen, there is Pigsaw who greets him. Bart asks what he wants and Pigsaw replies that he wants to play a game. Whatever what line Bart says after, Pigsaw informs that if he wants to stay alive, he will have to play his game. He tells him that he has acknowledged Bart's mischiefs throughout all this years and many of it remained unpunished. Now, he will learn there's a punishment for every mischief. After he explains the rules of the game, the TV turns off. Bart sees the window open and thinks of escaping through it, but a portal closes it. He adds: «Let's show the evil puppet who's the boss». The Game begins You opens the door who led to the hallway where there are Santa's Little Helper, 3 rooms on the front wall, and 1 room on the right wall. In the first room (the principal's office) of the front wall, you can take a note attached to the wall and a glass cup. In the second room (the music room), you can grab a lighter and a triangle. In the third room where there is tools to clean, a trolley, a battery, a second glass cup, and a poison are useful to bring. Show/Hide spoilers Poisoning Itchy and Scratchy Itchy and Scratchy are in the room on the right wall. They are so mean to us that it makes us poison them. You should place a trolley in this room and put two glasses cup full of poison on it. You then pushes the trolley to the other room so that the evil cartoon characters drink it and die. After they are skeletons, a bomb appears in their room. Suffocating Kang Kang appears directly in the other room of the cartoon characters'. You have to defeat him by breaking something by sound. You take the triangle to make a loud sound so that Kang's space helmet will break to choke him. There are an uranium bar and a cellphone charger in this room. ---- In the right room, there are a cellphone and two rooms. As you can see when you click on the cellphone, its batteries are dead. You returns to the principal's office where there is an outlet so that the cellphone charger can be plugged and charges the phone. After the cellphone's batteries are full, you take it back. Slipping Moe To defeat Moe, fire sometimes can be useful in wet situations. You put a fire with a lighter in the trash and put Bart's skateboard in front of Moe's tavern. Then, you call Moe with the cellphone by dialing the numbers written on the note. While talking on the phone, you tell Moe to get out because there's a fire in the building. With this, Moe gets out of his tavern and slips because of the skateboard, defeated. You grab the skate and go to the tavern, where there's a replica of Pigsaw. Blowing the bullies up To take out the bullies, you need to send them an explosive surprise. You go back to the room so that you can place again the skate. You put a bomb inside the replica puppet and put the latter on the skate. You light the bomb and push the doll to the bullies so that it exploses. Knocking Hugo out If you go to the front room, Hugo, Bart's conjoined twin brother, will tie Bart so that their body would be attached once again. You need a best friend to help Bart to be free. You play as Santa's Little Helper and you climb to the top where there's a bowling ball to knock out Hugo. Once he's defeat, you descend to free Bart by eating the ropes that tied him up. Bart thanks his Santa's Little Helper, then the dog is tired and sleeps. You have to bring a pair of pincers. ---- You return to where you defeat Kang. With the pair of pincers, you take the uranium bar without problem since it is a radioactive. Electrocuting Bob To finally beat the final villain, Sideshow Bob, radioactive traps are the best way to defeat insane villains. You place the uranium bar in the battery and lay the charged battery on the last wire to charge it up. You go to the right room and Bob ties Bart to the chair. After choosing one of the sentences, Bob asks Bart if he has any last words. You replie as Bart said that he thinks he was going to rock concert today. Bob goes to the micro and, once he begins to sing, gets electrocuted while his knife is out of his pocket. Since Bart is still tied up, you use the knife to cut the rope. Therefore, you take out the thing that is on Bart's head. To open the door with the code, there is one number on each bulb. Thanks to it, you compose the numbers on the code, opening the gate. Finishing Pigsaw's game After Bart is free, he goes to his hoouse to explain to his father the whole situation that makes him late at home. When Homer tries to recall what his son told him, he remembers that Itchy and Scratchy are supposed to be cartoon characters, thus choking Bart for "lying" to him while saying his catchphrase: «WHY YOU LITTLE!». Link of the gamer: Escape Gameplays Trivia * As the fans did not vote for what new game to make, the Inka Game Staff had to make a suggestion and they said, that the next adventure will be called Bart Simpson School Escape or Bart Simpson Saw Game. * Lots of things in this game are from the Simpsons, such as: **All the enemies. **Santa's Little Helper appears. **At the start, Bart is writing lines, which is a reference to the http://simpsons.wikia.com/wiki/Chalkboard_gag gag at the start of the episode. ***Each lines are written as “Inkagames adventures are super”. **Kang and Sideshow both first appeared in Lady Gaga Saw Game. **There is another Bart Simpson Saw Game called Bart Simpson Saw Game 2, a mini escape. **Moe is shown as an enemy probably because of all of Bart's prank calls. **Bart makes prank calls in this game. **Moe's number is identical to the matrix assistance service number in Presidential Escape. *In Bart Simpson Saw game one and two, in the beginning, it's shown that Bart was in school, writing something on the chalkboard, when Pigsaw appeared in the screen. The difference about the two games is: **In the first game (Bart Saw Game), when Pigsaw told his plan of his game to Bart, the windows, were closed by metal walls, when in the second game (Bart Saw Game 2), we could't see the windows, neither the metal walls. **When Bart opens the door and goes out from the classroom, we could see two diffrent tipes of hallways. In the first game, the hallway was small and had lots of doors and in the hallway, there was the Simpsons' dog. In the second game, the hallway was bigger but had no doors and Milhouse was standing there, without his glasses. **The first game had several different tipes of rooms (The principal's office, music room, houseman room). In the second game, he went to a room, where there was just Professor Frank with his machine. **At the beginning, in the first game, Bart had his normal skateboard and in the second game, he had a different tipe of skateboard, without weels. **In the middle of the second game, he came in the principal's office where the principal was, whereas in the first game, the principal wasn't there. **In the first game, it had villains like: Itchy and Scratchy, his 'twin brother' Hugo, the three bullies, Kang and Bob Sideshow. In the second game, there were new villains: T-Rex, Medusa, Scorpion King, Samara and three Mike. **At the end of the first game, Bart came back home and told his father all about it. In the second game, it ended when he woke up in his bed having a dream that Pigsaw wants to play a game with him. When Bart gets off his bed, Pigsaw reveals himself in Bart's bed. * This is the only game from the Simpsons Saw Game series where Pigsaw has a voice. Category:Simpson games Category:Games Category:Saw games Category:Rescue yourself games